


Contemplation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Swingtown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fiction, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Female Character, Poetry, Unconventional Format, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Trina keep the baby or not? A study of this question six different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25-26 April 2013 & 31 December 2015  
> Word Count: 597  
> Summary: Will Trina keep the baby or not? A study of this question six different ways.  
> Spoilers: Post-series canon divergent speculation on the series finale, so everything is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Swingtown," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of CBS Paramount Network Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Swingtown," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was the very first _Swingtown_ fic I ever wrote, originally intended as a gift for my friend Brittany as a thank you for buying me _Swingtown_ on DVD. It just never got finished until now. For almost three years, it sat languishing on my hard drive until I decided to get it finished and dealt with. And now it has been. I've written other fics, most of which focus on this same basic theme of whether or not Trina kept the baby after the series finale. It will likely be my _raison d'être_ for this fandom.
> 
> I got the idea of the six methods approach from a challenge on an old landcomm I was a member of on Dreamwidth. The six methods are 6 words, poem, drabble [exactly 100 words], ficlet [300-500 words], 3 sentences, and haiku. I actually had fun with this approach, so may use it again in the future.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, but I'm getting there.

* * *

  
Doctor Spock is a wordy prick.

* * *

  
I  
never  
thought that I  
would want a child.  
So why am I so conflicted right now?

* * *

  
"We'll give it a couple of weeks."

Like it's the simplest thing in the world. Like we're deciding where we want to go on vacation. That's not what this is, damn it! This is a bigger deal than that. Much bigger. Monumental, in fact. Fucking life changing.

I don't know if I can do this.

But at the same time, I don't want to have any regrets if I don't do it.

I think we need to sit down and talk this through more thoroughly. I need to know what he wants, what he needs, in all of this, too.

* * *

  
He knows I bought the book. He even knows that I've been reading it pretty much every chance I get. I don't want to make any mistakes. This is a huge decision, and I need to know that I have all of my information before I commit, regardless of what my final choice actually is. Eventually, I'll need to get Tom to talk to me about this, about what he wants. He's kind of shell-shocked right now, which is entirely understandable. I'm not in much better shape, to be completely honest.

"Trina?"

The sound of Tom's voice makes my entire body stiffen briefly before I head out toward the living room. Once there, the sight of Tom still in his pilot's uniform gives me a visceral thrill, just as it has from the first time I saw him.

"You're home early," I say, moving to kiss him in greeting. "Something wrong?"

He smiles and holds me close, lips nuzzling along my jaw. "Nope. Flight got delayed for hours and finally cancelled due to this weird fog that came in off the lake all of a sudden. We'll try again in the morning."

Without thought, my head tilts to the side, stifling a giggle as his moustache tickles my skin. The increased sensitivity of my skin since becoming pregnant has been fascinating, if not a little overwhelming at times. Not that I'm necessarily complaining, of course.

"C-Come on, handsome." I feel my cheeks heat up at the cracking of my voice. "Let's get you out of this uniform and into something more comfortable."

Grabbing his tie, I start to back up toward the bedroom, then Tom lets out a soft growl and scoops me up in his arms. My shriek of delight echoes down the hall before we're alone in our private sanctuary. His lips capture mine as we work to strip the confining uniform from his body. Down to his briefs, he starts to undress me, taking his time to press kisses to each exposed inch of skin. As he tugs down my sweatpants, his kisses get more reverent along my stomach. He stops then, forehead resting just below my breasts and hands on my hips.

"I want you to keep the baby," he says just before I can ask if he's all right. "If you want to, I mean."

My fingers glide over his hair and tug gently until he meets my gaze. I can read the sincerity in his eyes, bringing tears to my own. "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah. It's scary as hell, but I do."

* * *

  
He's been quiet ever since I told him. I know he's processing what's happening right now. But is it wrong to want to know what he thinks, what he _feels_ about it?

* * *

  
Will tiny fingers  
Wrap around mine some morning?  
I just don't know yet.


End file.
